The Warning
by connie.st
Summary: There was only 10 minutes left 'till his date in the restaurant, so Mr. Stark hit the gas on his Audi A8. Tony earlier reserved half of the restaurant 'cause he wanted to be alone with her, so nobody could interrupt them. When he came in, Pepper was already there waiting for him. She had a glass of red wine in her hand.


Tony Stark (Iron Man)

Chapter One – The Warning

As he was driving on the highway, Tony was worried that he's going to be late for his date with Pepper. He was so happy because finally he was going to tell her those two words, which he was not able to say for the 5 months together with her. Even from the beginning of their relationship, Tony knew that he loves her and he was trying to show it to her in any kind of way. But today he was going to say it her, without regrets. He had bought her a big bouquet with red roses and a necklace with 33 white diamonds.

There was only 10 minutes left 'till his date in the restaurant, so Mr. Stark hit the gas on his Audi A8. Tony earlier reserved half of the restaurant 'cause he wanted to be alone with her, so nobody could interrupt them. When he came in, Pepper was already there waiting for him. She had a glass of red wine in her hand.

"I'm sorry for being late, there was a lot of traffic... " - he was trying to make an excuse, but she was looking so beautiful that he didn't know what to say. Pepper was wearing that black dress that Tony gave as a present for her birthday.

"_It's okay, you are here now.__"__ – She said._

_Tony kissed her and gave her the big bouquet of red roses_.

"Oh, you didn't have to! It's only a dinner!"

"It's not ONLY a dinner! Here let me help you." – he pulled the chair so she can sit down.

Tony Stark might be little selfish and thinks only about himself sometimes, but he's always a gentleman and Pepper knew that. The waiter brought the meal, which Tony had already ordered. She started eating, but he couldn't. He was worried about expressing how he feels about her. So Stark was just standing there, staring at her, not saying anything.

"What's going on, is there something bothering you?" – Pepper asked concerned, interrupting his thoughts. Tony looked at her and just smiled because he was looking at the most important person on this world for him and he was about to tell her!

"Pepper? I LOVE YOU! I know that I've never said it to you but I didn't know if I deserve you. You've been next to me for all these years, even when I was at the bottom and accused in who knows what. So I gathered courage to tell you that I love you and I want you to know that! – he took the little box with the necklace out from his pocket – "This is for you!"

She turned red all over, she didn't know what to say because she was so happy at that moment. Pepper knew that it's hard for Tony to express his feelings, that's why she felt so special.

"I just don't know what to say! I... I love you too, and thank you so much, it's so beautiful!

After saying that she turned around so Tony can put the necklace on her.

The evening was going so well, exactly how he planned. When his beloved had finished with her dessert, the waiter came to take the dishes away. On their way out, the owner of the restaurant wished them a pleasant evening.

When Tony and Pepper were driving home she fell asleep in the car, as she had told him earlier, there was a lot of work at Stark Industries. He parked the car in front of the house but Miss Pots was still asleep. Tony took her in his arms carefully and he walked inside, going through the living room, up the stairs and straight in the bedroom. He put her on the bed, trying not to wake her up and then he went to the bathroom, where he changed his clothes quietly. Afterwards, he laid down next to her and fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

In the morning, when Pepper woke up, she noticed that Tony wasn't next to her. She looked around but she was alone. Then she heard strange noises coming from downstairs. She got up from the bed really fast, she put on one of his T-shirts and went out of the room. While Pepper was going down the stairs, she smelled something burning. Down in the kitchen her 'boss' was making breakfast but it looked like he could use some help. Jarvis was trying to convince Tony that he'd better order some food before he burns the house, but without success. Stark already decided that he would make a surprise for the woman he loves.

"Do you need some help?" – asked Pepper, sneaking behind him. She put his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, no everything is under control. You just go sit on the table, I'll come in a minute." - he answered while pointing at the other part of the room.

Mister Stark, who had never cooked in his life, was trying hard to make some bacon and eggs. Pepper was just watching him from over there, giggling quietly. No matter what the result would be, she appreciated his efforts, she thought it was cute. Before Tony took his place on the table, he went to her and kissed her.

"Good morning sunshine! It's a little bit crispy but you know it's my first time! - he said in defense, looking at her with his puppy eyes.

And while they were enjoying the morning together, Jarvis had to interrupt them:

"Sir we have a problem down town! The police needs you!

"Can't they once do their jobs by their own?! " - he said annoyed.

"But Sir, there are people in danger! And it looks like someone is trying to send you a message. " – after Jarvis said that, the TV immediately turned on and Tony saw one strange looking man on top of a building. This man was shouting from up there :

"I'm going to destroy this town, I'll turn it into ashes and not even this clown Tony Stark can't stop me! "


End file.
